dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HA:TFELT
Perfil right|thumb|300px|Yenny *'Nombre Artístico:' 예은 / YeEun, 핫펠트 / Ha:tfelt *'Nombre Artístico Internacional:' Yenny *'Nombre Coreano:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eun *'Nombre Chino:' 朴譽恩 / Pǔyù'ēn *'Nombre Japonés:' パク・イェウン / Paku i~eun *'Apodos:' Oppa Par, Yenny Queen, Yebaggi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Compositora, Productora, Actriz, Modelo, MC y DJ. *'Tipo de voz:' Mezzosoprano *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Provincia de Gyeonggi, Ciudad Goyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Biografia Yenny nació en la provincia de Gyeonggi, el 26 de octubre de 1989. Es una rapera, cantante, bailarina, actriz, mc, vj, compositora y productora surcoreana, bajo la agencia JYP Entertainment y miembro actual del grupo Wonder Girls, el cual se encuentra en hiatos desde el 2012; su posición dentro del grupo es: vocalista principal, bailarina y es considerada por las otras miembros como la sub-líder. Ha compuesto distinto temas para el grupo y en el 2014 hizo su debut como solista bajo el nombre '''HA:TFELT Infancia Yenny es la mediana de 3 hijos (una hermana mayor y un hermano menor), se ha revelado que durante sus días de primaria era la numero 1 de su clase, y al entrar a la secundaria paso al segundo puesto. Si bien nunca se ha dicho si su padre murió o abandono a su familia, se sabe que el no vive con ellas y que incluso Yenny no lo recuerda, de niña fue educada solo por su madre, quien estaba encentra de que ella fuera artista Inicios Se dio cuenta de que quería ser cantante a la edad de 11 años por lo que entro a un grupo de canto dentro de su escuela, tiempo después cuando entro a la preparatoria entro en un grupo baile y empezó a participar en distintos concursos, tanto de voz como de baile. Entrada a JYP y debut con Wonder Girls Adiciono en 3 ocasiones para JYP Entertainment, pero no fue hasta la 4ta ocasión que fue aceptada, mostrando su perseverancia. Debutó en el reality show de Wonder Girls; "MTV Wonder Girls" en el sexto episodio (emitido el 19 de Enero del 2007), capitulo que muestra su audición y admisión al grupo. Durante su audición Park Jin Young le pregunto: "¿Porque si tienes todo para debutar como solista, quieres hacerlo en un grupo?"; a lo que ella le respondió: "Si bien, no desecho la idea de debutar como solista en un futuro, siento que tengo que aprender todavía mucho, y que mejor que en un grupo." Posteriormente hizo su debut en los escenarios junto con el grupo el día 10 de febrero del 2007 con el tema "Irony" en el programa de MBC Show! Music Core, siendo ella la vocalista principal y bailarina del grupo, y como posición adicional. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2 entre otras. 2013: Debut en musicales y dramas, colaboraciones Tras el descanso del grupo, todas las integrantes han hecho actividades individuales, siendo Yenny la más activa. Su primer proyecto seria su debut en los musicales con "Los Tres Mosqueteros" fungiendo el papel de Constance. En dicho musical participarían varios nombres reconocidos tanto en teatro como en la música, entre ellos se encontraban 3 idols más; sus compañeros de empresa Jun.K de 2PM y Changmin de 2AM; así como KyuHyun de Super Junior. La puesta en escena se estrenaría el 20 de Febrero y terminaría el 21 de Abril, teniendo más presentaciones durante el 2014 y una en Japón. Musicalmente también estuvo activa haciendo distintas colaboraciones con distintos artistas como Leo Kekoa para los temas "So Good" y "I Can Give" donde también ayudo en la composición de ambos temas, mientras que para el cantante Rhythmking participo junto a Bumkey y Shorry J para "Think About You". A lo largo del año Yenny participo en distintos programas de variedades y musicales destacando "Music Picnic" de la cadena ''"MBC" donde participo a lado de la banda indie "Moni". En dicho programa cantaron temas reconocidos de Wonder Girls como: "Nobody", "Like This", "Girls Girls" y canciones de ella en solitario como "Hello To Myself" y "Smile"; además se estreno un tema compuesto por ella "You're In Me". Para Septiembre Yenny fue invitada para cantar en el festival de Rock más importante de corea "Incheon Pentaport Rock Festival 2013" a lado de la banda más influyente del rock coreano "Wild Chrysantthemum", con quienes ya había participado el 1 de Agosto de ese mismo año para el programa llamado "Live Jazz Club". Para Octubre Yenny hizo su debut como actriz en dramas y seria para Basketball con el papel de "Go Bong Soon", el drama se estreno el 21 de Octubre y fue transmitido por la cadena "tvN". 2014: Debut en solitario El 10 de Febrero cuando Wonder Girls cumplía 7 años desde su debut, se dio a conocer que SunMi quien debuto como solita en Agosto del 2013, tendría su regreso a los escenarios con su primer mini álbum "Full Moon" y que Yenny había compuesto un tema para ella "If That Was You" el cual tendría 2 versiones: la primera seria solo con la voz de SunMi y la segunda seria una versión acústica con la colaboración de Yenny, pero esta última solo saldría en el álbum físico. El 19 de Marzo del 2014 Yenny apareció en el programa "On Real Experience Embrace The World", programa en contra de la casa ilegal de animales, Yenny viajo a África para grabarlo e hizo distintas actividades como dormir a la intemperie, limpiar la jaula de los leones y asistir a una serpiente teniendo a sus crías, entre otras cosas. El 23 de Julio JYP lanzo un vídeo teaser asi como 2 imágenes anunciando el debut en solitario de Yenny bajo el nombre de Ha:tfel, su sobrenombre como compositora, con un mini álbum. Días antes SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de este en sus cuentas de Instagram. El 24 de Julio Yenny subió una carta en la pagina de Wonder Girls en la que explicaba que utilizaría su nombre de compositora ya que quería mostrar una imagen diferente, también explico que las 7 pistas las había compuesto y escrito ella misma con ayuda de Lee Woo Min (productor de JYP). En la misma carta menciono que Lim y Beenzino colaborarían en su disco con los temas "Iron Girl" y "Bond" respectivamente, mientras que Yubin había participado como productora, junto con ella del disco y del MV del tema "Ain't Nobody" donde también haría un pequeño cameo. El 31 de Julio fue lanzado su Mini Álbum de debut con el titulo "Me?" que cuenta con 7 pistas y como tema promocional "Ain't Nobody". El disco se grabo en New York y fue producido por ella misma junto con Yubin. También menciono que al igual que con SunMi, todas las chicas de WG habían ayudado en su debut; SunMi fue quien le presento al fotógrafo que se encargo de su sesión de fotos y junto con Ahn So Hee le ayudaron a elegir las mejores fotos, Min Sun Ye debido a que se encontraba en Haití no pudo ayudar físicamente, pero dijo que se comunicaba con ella seguido para consultarle algunos temas y que siempre le decía que rezaba por ella, mientras que Lim y Yubin con colaboraciones y producción como ya lo había dicho. La primer presentación en vivo de Ain't Nobosy fue en el programa de música "M! Countdown" de la cadena "Mnet", pero las promociones en televisión solo durarían 2 semas ya que la promociones de su álbum se enfocaría principalmente en radio. El 7 de Octubre se dio a conocer que Yenny colaboraría con unos de los temas principales del álbum de debut del rapero Gaeko, el tema seria "No Make Up", y contaría con la colaboración también de Zion.T. El 16 de Octubre se libero el MV de "No Make UP" y el tema salio a la venta ocupando los primero lugares de varias listas de Corea. A partir de Septiembre Yenny se volvió DJ Permanente del programa de radio "KISS THE RADIO" de la cadena "KBS" que se trasmite todos los domingos a las 10:00pm. 2015: Colaboración El 25 de Febrero se estreno el tema "There Must Be" del cantante JuHyo, tema en el cual Yenny colaboraría. La canción habla acerca de la esperanza de las personas; ese mismo día se estreno el MV. Dramas *'2013:' Basketball (tvN) *'2012:' Dream High 2 (KBS, cameo) *'2008:' That Person Is Coming (MBC, Cameo) Películas *'2012:' The Wonder Girls como ella misma *'2010:' The Last Godfather como ella misma (Cameo) Musicales *'2013-2014:' Los tres mosqueteros como Constance Videos Musicales *'2014:' Gaeko (feat. Zion.T & HA:TFELT) - No Make Up *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2008:' Varis Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varis Artistas - Cry With Us Discografia 'Mini Álbum' Temas para dramas *'2012:' "Hello To Myself" - Dream High 2 Colaboraciones *'2015:' JuHyo - There Must Be *'2014:' Gaeko (feat. Zion.T & HA:TFELT) - No Make Up *'2014:' SunMi) - If That Was You (그게 너라면), (Full Moon] *'2013:' Rhythmking (ft. Bumkey, Yenny & Shorry J) - Think About You *'2013:' Leo Kekoa - I Can Give *'2013:' Leo Kekoa - So Good *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Chrismas *'2010:' San-E - Lets Play *'2008:' H-Eugene - Baby I Love You *'2008:' Various Artist - I love Asia *'2008:' Variuos Artist - Cry With Us *'2007:' 8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai - Between *'2007:' Kwon Tae Eun & Jay Park - 정 (Jeong) Composiciones 2015 *Giriboy - Back And Forth 30min. (Feat. Shin Jisu) - "Sexual Perceptions" (Solo Letra) 2014: *Yenny - Iron Girl (Feat. Lim) - "Me?" *Yenny - Truth - "Me?" *Yenny - Ain't Nobody - "Me?" *Yenny - Bond (Feat. Beenzino) - "Me?" *Yenny - Wherever Together - "Me?" *Yenny - Peter Pan - "Me?" *Yenny - 다운 (Nothing Lasts Forever) - "Me?" *SunMi - If That Was You (그게 너라면) - "Full Moon" 2013: * Leo Kekoa - So Good * Leo Kekoa - I can Give * Monni y Yenny - You're In Me 2012: *Wonder Girls - Stay Together *Wonder Girls - R. E. A. L. - "Wonder Party" *Wonder Girls - Girlfriend - "Wonder Party" *Yenny - Hello To Myself - (Dream High 2) 2011 *Wonder Girls - G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) - "Wonder World" *Wonder Girls - Me In - "Wonder World" *Yenny: Smile 2008: *Wonder Girls - Saying I Love You - "The Wonder Years: Trilogy" *Wonder Girls - For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) Televisión Realitys *'2011: KBS' Star Life Theater (KBS) *'2010: M.net' Made in Wonder Girls *'2010: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 4 *'2009: M.net' Welcom to Wonderland *'2008: M.net' Wonder Bakery *'2008: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 3 *'2007: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 *'2006-2007: MTV Korea' MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 Variedades *'2015: Mnet' Mnet 4 Things Show: ep 9 *'2014: KBS1' On Real Experience Embrace The World *'2013: KBS' Happy Together 3 Ep 290 *'2013: SBS' Strong Heart: 137-138 *'2013: CTS' Wonderful Prayers Of Wonderful Mother And Daughter Musicales *'2014: SBS' Kpop Star season 4 ep 2 *'2014: M.net' XSinger Game *'2014: MBC' Yesterday *'2013: SBS' 1000 Songs Challenge 17/02/13 *'2013: MBC' Music Picnic *'2009:' The Wendy Williams Show *'2008: SBS' Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama con Big Bang Radio *'2014 - Presente:' KBS 2FM Radio Domingos 10:00PM (Permanente) *'2013 - 2014:' Younha's Starry Night (Ocasional) *'2013:'MBC - Radio Star con Wonder Girls MC *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) CF Con Wonder Girls *Crown Haim *Baskin Robbins *TBJ (The Best Jeans) (Wonder Girls y 2AM *Red Pen *Pizza Bingo *TAAN *Keroro Fighter *IVYclub *Free Style *Vita 500 *EVER Slim Panda Phone *MBC 1833 *1677 *EXR *Crown Bakery *WG by Wonder Girls *Peripera Wonder Line *BBQ Chicken *LG KTF Ever clamshell called Audition (EV-W530) *Fitflops *Cafe Mori (Wonder Girls y Thunder) *EVER Audition *Sony Ericsson *Kia Forte *Love in Seoul City *EXR Loves PUCCA *MarshPuff Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: ' Wonder Girls **'Posición: ' Vocalista Principal /Bailarina *'Educación:' **'Universidad:' Kyung Hee University (Mayor Música post-moderna) *'Familia: ' Padre, madre, hermana y hermano *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' 2006 audición durante el show "MTV Wonder Girls" Temporada 1 *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido)/Inglés (Fluido)/Chino (Medio)/Japonés (Básico) /Español (medio) *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile / Música/ *'Especialidad:' Vocal, Coreografia, Poppin, Street, danza contemporánea, Composición *'Comida Favorito:' Sushi, tartas de huevo y Chobac *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano *'Tipo ideal:' Un hombre de familia *'Mascotas:' Un perro llamado "Niño" del cual YuBin también es dueña. *'Fanclub': YeEun Impact *Desde el 2013 vive con sus tres compañeras de grupo YuBin, Lim y SunMi pese a que desde el 2011 ya no era obligatorio que las integrantes de WG vivan juntas. *Su nombre como compositora es' Ha:tfelt''' que viene de HeartFelt (sentimiento del corazón) esto quiere decir que sus composiciones vienen de los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, y a la vez significa HotFelt '''ya que hot se pronuncia '''Hat '''que significa que sus composiciones tienen algo de '''picor y sensualidad, ella dice que puedes ver su significado de las dos formas por eso abrevio las palabras. *Gano en una encuesta a nivel de Corea como un gran futuro como compositora. *Fue Rechazada cuando audiciono para JYPE en 3 ocasiones, Ella menciono que si en verdad deseas algo debes de luchar hasta coseguirlo, sin importar cuantas veces falles debes de aprender a levantarte. *Comparte Habitación con Yoo Bin integrante de las Wonder Girls en los EEUU. *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones. *Es como la segunda mamá de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye. *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter. *Ella es la que mejor domina el ingles en Wonder Girls. *Es muy cercana a Junho de 2PM y del resto de miembros al igual que Suzy de Miss A. *De no haber sido cantante, le hubiese gustado ser maestra o abogada. *Se considera muy mala dibujante. *En un programa le preguntaron a Junho con que idol le gustaría participar en WGM a lo que el respondió; "Me gustaría hacerlo con Yenny, es una chica con la cual es muy fácil conversar". *Ella escogio como su tipo ideal a Onew de SHINee. *Su canción favorita y la cual se identifica es "W'hen You Believe" '''de Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey, ya que con esta canción audiciono por 4 vez en 'JYPE y la aceptaron dentro de la Compañía. *En el grupo también se le conoce por ser una gran compositora como su recientemente su composición '"Girlfriend" '''del album '''Wonder Party '''la cual compuso por su ex-novio, dicha canción es basada por una situación que vivió con el mismo en la vida real. *Compuso una canción para los Fans titulada '"For:Wonderful" donde expresa su agradecimiento a los "Wonderful's"(FanClub de las Wonder Girls) por todo su apoyo. *Su tipo de chico es como Onew de Shinee *'Jin Youn Park(JYP) ' En una entrevista fue cuestionado acerca de quien sería el que ocuparía su lugar como productor en JYPE- el dijo que posiblemente sería''' YeEun''' ó JoKwon(2AM) *A debutado en los escenarios del Teatro, a recibido muy buenas criticas no solo del publico si no de sus compañeros mayores en la actuación. *Hizo su debut como actriz de drama en Basketball *"Full Moon" primer mini álbum de SunMi tendrá un tema compuesto por Yenny "If That Was You", el cual tendrá 2 versiones, una cantada por SunMi y la otra con colaboración de Yenny (esta última solo vendrá en el álbum físico) *A Ki Sung Yeung (jugador de futbol) un comentarista de deporte le pregunto que quien era su chica ideal, a lo que el respondio; "Ye Eun de Wonder Girls", entonces el comentarista respondió: “Supongo que no te importa la apariencia”. Después de eso, muchos fans e internautas indignados hablaron mal del comentarista, pero Yenny despues publicó en su Twitter: “¡Creo que solo lo dijo bromeando, así que solo ríanse~! Sonrian ~”. Esto atrapó la atención de los internautas, por el comportamiento educado y tranquilo que mostró Yenny. * Realizó su debut en solitario, bajo el nombre de''' Ha:tfelt', (seudónimo que utiliza como compositora) con el sencillo "Ain't Nobody" del Mini Álbum "ME?" el 31 de Julio. *Ella produjo su disco de debut y MV, ademas compuso los 7 temas de este con ayuda de Lee Woo Min. *Lim y Beenzino tienen colaboraciones en su disco. *Yubin fue productora junto con ella de su MV, ademas tiene una aparición. *Días antes de anunciar su debut SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de este en sus cuentas de Instagram. *Hyuna (ex- Wonder Girls ) mostro su apoyo al debut de Yenny, diciendo que era genial la promoción de ellas juntas. *La canción "Ain't nobody" se posicionó en el puesto #1 en varios charts como Cyworld , Olleh , Genie, Bugs. Y entre el top de 5 de Melon, Naver , Daum, Monkey, etc. *Yenny ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca del "mejor comeback" entre ella y HyunA. * '''Billboard' reveló su lista “'Los 10 Mejores Álbumes K-Pop del 2014'” y HA:TFELT se posicionó en el 5to lugar con su Mini Álbum "ME?", superando artistas como Rain, CNBLUE, Taeyang, entre otros. Siendo además el único álbum debut en toda la lista *Para el 2do álbum de estudio de Giriboy "Sexual Perceptions"; junto con este, compusieron la letra para el sencillo principal "Back And Forth 30min." *Con "Back And Forth 30min." de Giriboy, es la primera vez que Yenny compone un tema, en el cual no colabora vocalmente. Si bien con SunMi lo hizo con "If Thata Was You" en su primer versión, para la segunda de este mismo tema colaboro. Enlaces *Web Site Official *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Park Ye Eun.jpg|The Wonder Beigins Yenny_0.jpg|The Wonder Beigins Park Ye Eun2.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_1.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_2.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_3.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_4.jpg|The Wonder Years Yenny_5.jpg|Stupid Park Ye Eun3.jpg|So Hot Yenny6.jpg|So Hot Park Ye Eun4.jpeg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Yenny7.jpg||The Wonder Years:Trilogy Vídeografía thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:CModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KPop Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:VJ Categoría:JCantante